


Wall Sex

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm...so, yeah, that's not a creative title up above, it's pretty much the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Sex

As soon as they were out of the elevator and into the penthouse, Clark had them both stripped naked. He pushed Lex's back against the nearest wall and latched onto the man's neck and sucked as he reached around to his ass to find out if what Lex had said at the restaurant was true.

"Oh, God, Lex! You weren't just teasing. You've been wearing this all night, just for me? That's so hot."

Getting a good grip, Clark pulled the butt plug out a little ways and then pushed it back in, hard. Pinning Lex to the wall with a gentle hand around his throat, supporting him with that hand and his legs, Clark fucked the plug in and out and watched Lex's reaction.

"Aaah! Fuck, Clark! This...this would be easier if you turned me around."

Clark shook his head vigorously. "Hell, no! I want to see you, and I want you to know who's fucking you."

Lex writhed and gasped as Clark changed the angle and the plug slid over his sweet spot. "Unh, yeah! No...no one else it could be, Clark. Not ever again."

Clark grinned savagely and ripped the plug out. He raised Lex up the wall and pinned him there again as he used his other hand to feel around the stretched hole. His cock twitched at what he finds.

"God, Lex! Lube, too. I can't believe you. All night you were like this, and you couldn't have told me earlier? I would have been fucking you in the restaurant's bathroom and the limo, even on the bench in the private elevator."

Not waiting for a reply, he lined up and lowered Lex a little until the head of his cock just barely breached him. Then he let the man drop.

Immediately, Lex was impaled on the full length and breadth of Clark's impressive erection. He let out a yell at the suddenness of it, but then arched his back and squeezed his channel around the hard shaft splitting him open.

"Fuck me, Clark! Fuck me, now!"

Clark didn't waste his breath, just started thrusting. He manhandled Lex until the angle was just right for him to press against that sweet spot on almost every thrust.

Knowing he wasn't going to last long, Lex reached out and pinched Clark's nipples at the same time as his clamped around his lover, hard.

Clark's rhythm was abruptly lost as his hips stuttered under the multiple assaults. With a cry, he came, filling Lex's ass with warmth.

At the feeling of being filled even more, Lex's eyes crossed and his cock started to decorate both their bellies with come.

Slumping forward, Clark rested his forehead against Lex's and tried to relearn how to breathe. Lex just wrapped his arms around his lover and held on tight. His experiment got him just what he wanted and he was quite satisfied. And satiated. And happy.


End file.
